


Cream No Sugar

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Be gentle, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Sassy Reader, Sassy Steve, Steves such a meatball, Teasing, first Steve fic, i can't tag, shameless flirting, so much coffee, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Steve meets reader in a coffee shop and finds out that her date ditched her, he decides to keep her company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steve fic, so please be gentle. It would mean a lot to me if you could let me know what you think of this. I wanted to write one, so I tried it out. Comments are really appreciated!!

_ 10:15 am _ . 

 

“Great, just perfect.” 

 

Your date was supposed to meet you for coffee, but he failed to show up. Again. This was the third time this week Jeffrey, your so called date, called to say work came up. So here you were, sitting in a quiet coffee shop, alone and dateless. Deciding you might as well do something, you pulled out your book and relaxed in your seat. 

 

You were getting into the best part of the story when you felt someone was watching you. Placing the book down, you casually grabbed your coffee and scanned the room while taking a sip. Your eyes soon landed on a man at opposite side of the room. From what you could see, he had broad shoulders, blonde hair, wore a brown leather jacket and quickly looked away once your eyes met his. Raising your cup towards him, you smiled and turned back towards your book. You were just getting back into the book when you noticed someone walking up to you. It was your shy viewer. Marking your place, you shut the book and continued to watch as he approached. 

 

“Sorry to disturb you ma’am, but is this seat taken?” He gestured towards the empty chair in front of you. 

 

“What’s wrong with the other chairs here? There’s plenty to choose from.” 

 

“Yeah, um…” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked around awkwardly. Now since he was closer, you had a chance to get a better look at him. He was much taller than you expected. His hair was more of a sandy blonde, his leather jacket was worn down, but his eyes were the thing you focused on. They were the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen, ones that would stand out in a crowd. Suddenly it hit you. The flustered man in front of you was none other than the great Captain America. 

 

_ ‘Things just got interesting.’ _ You thought to yourself, so you decided to tease him a bit. 

 

“But if you want, that seat is not taken.” 

 

He says his thanks and takes a seat in the empty chair. You lean forward and rest your chin against your hand and stare at him. 

 

“So, tell me Mr...?” 

 

“Rogers, but everyone calls me Steve.” You shake his outstretched hand before resuming your previous pose.

 

“So Steve, tell me, was there something on my face or did you just think I was pretty to look at that you couldn’t take your eyes off me?”

 

He shifted awkwardly in his seat, his cheeks turning red the longer you continued to stare at him. You knew it was rude of you to do this to him, but you couldn’t help it. As far as you knew, you no longer had a date and  _ the _ Captain America was sitting across from you, embarrassed, red-faced and there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

“N-No, there wasn’t anything on you face…..a-and you’re not too bad to look at either.” 

 

“Uh-huh, so what exactly brings you over here to my side of the coffeehouse, Steve?” You leaned back in your chair and crossed your arms. He fiddled around with a napkin that was in front of him. 

 

“It’s okay, Steve, I don’t bite. Not unless you’re into that type of thing.” 

 

_ ‘(Y/N) 3 Captain America 0. This is getting fun.’ _

 

Steve’s blush only darkened, he took a few seconds before he sat up and straightened his back as he cleared his throat. 

 

“How about we save that for a different conversation, Ms...?” He rested his elbows on the table and stared right at you.

 

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), but most people just call me (Y/N) and not Ms.” He nodded his head as a small smirk forming on his lips. His confidence growing by the second.

 

“Actually, I came over here to see if you wanted coffee? I’m guessing your date ditched you? Because if you never had a date you wouldn’t have been constantly staring at your phone for the past hour, then checking again to make sure your volume was turned up. Or how your head would jerk up and you’d look straight toward the door whenever someone left or came in.” You watched as his grin widened when as you sat there in utter shock, he seemed unfazed and continued on. 

 

“Or whenever you weren’t looking at the door or checking your phone, you tried to focus on your book. But never was too successful, since you never made it past two pages. Oh and I’m pretty sure having four cups of coffee in just a half hour isn’t really good for your health. Not unless if you’re trying to settle your nerves about your date named…..” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully before looking at you again. 

 

“....Jeffrey who decided not to show up.” His voice was now void of any emotion, but there was a slight twinkle in his eye that said differently. 

 

“So...did I miss anything?” 

 

_ ‘Fuck you, Rogers. (Y/N) 3 Rogers freakn’ whatever.’ _ You didn’t bother keeping track anymore since he literally won anyways. How could he tell how many cups of coffee you had? Man, this guy was good, but you weren’t going to let him win that easily. So you leaned in, so your face was just a few inches from his. Holding his gaze, you leaned on your elbow and decided to get back at him. 

 

“Wow Steve, I’m really impressed. I did in fact have a date named Jeffrey, who yes decided to bail on me again. As for coffee, I did have 4 cups of coffee, because I can. You pretty much hit everything dead on...man you’re good!” He shrugged in response, grinning widely as he was so pleased with himself. However, you had something up your sleeve. 

 

“However….” Now it was your turn to rub your chin thoughtfully, pleased with  _ yourself _ when you noticed his happy resolved slowly start to crumble. 

 

“There are a few things I’ve noticed about you too….Steven  _ Grant _ Rogers. Or should I say... _ Captain America. _ ” You almost burst out laughing as his eyes bulged out of his head, but you were determined to keep a straight face. 

 

“H-How...w-what….how the  _ fuck _ did you know that?” 

 

“Wow, so the rumors are true. You do have the dirtiest mouth on the team.” You couldn’t hold it in anymore, his face was just so priceless. You laughed behind your hand as he continued to stare at you, in absolute shock. 

 

“It’s not that hard really. I mean, come on! Your Cap suit doesn’t leave anything to the imagination. Not to mention, you  _ do _ look better in your stealth suit, though. Makes your uh…..well it accentuates your Dorito shape better.” He snapped his mouth shut and squinted his eyes at you. 

 

“Alright, who told you? There’s only a select few who knows of that stupid Doritos joke.” You turned your attention to a scratch on the table top. Pretending to act all innocent. 

 

“Well...um..yeah about  _ that. _ ” He shook his head and leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Nope, you’re going to tell me, (Y/N). Or I might have to bring back that previous conversation.” You stared him when you realized he wasn’t going to cave in you decided to just tell him. 

 

“Fine...Natasha told me.” You mumbled quietly under your breath, praying he didn’t hear you. But of course, him being a super soldier he’d have perfect hearing. 

 

“Nat told you?” You nodded your head and dared a glance at him. His eyes were still squinting at you, but now his hands were folded on top of the table. 

 

“How?” 

 

“Oh come on, Steve. I might not have any superpowers, fighting experience, or anything like that and that I’m just a normal human being who lives in Brooklyn, doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with a particular Avenger.” He groaned as his head falls back, dragging his hands down his face he finally looks back at you. 

 

“I know, but Nat? I’m not going to live this down, not to mention she’s going to kill me if I do anything rash, considering you two are friends.” Reaching towards him, you placed your hand on top of his and gave it a small squeeze. 

 

“Hey, it could be worse.” He looked from where your hand laid on top of his, back towards you. His brow quirked up in confusion. 

 

“How could it be worse?”

 

“Well...it could’ve been Bucky. I mean, that way I would’ve known a  _ whole lot _ more about you.” You winked at him and grabbed your coffee. You watched as he sat across from you, not sure how to process the new information. You frowned as you realized your coffee was empty, placing it back down on the table you focused back on Steve. 

 

“But, if you get me another coffee, I’ll tell you everything Nat’s told me so far. Well…” you paused for a few second before continuing, “at least the PG-13 stuff anyways. We can talk about your specific kinks later, once we get to know each other a little better.” Deeming like that was a good idea, he stood up, took off his coat and put it on the back of his chair. 

 

“How do you like it?” 

 

“Regular, but with cream. No sugar please.”  You handed him your empty cup when he reached for it. “Thank you, Steve.” Now it was your turn to blush when he winked at you. 

 

“No problem, (Y/N).” You watched as he headed towards the counter to order your drinks. He looked so mesmerizing as he stood there. 

 

Everything Nat told you about the well known super soldier was true. He had a Dorito like figure, didn’t care for language (even though he was the one who had the dirtiest mouth out of all of them), and had legs that could go on for days. He was strict when it came to missions and not to mention very serious when it came to his job. But when he’s outside in the real world away from the wars, the fights, and wearing normal human clothes and not some suit, he was just Steve. As he sat in public, chatting away with some random girl he met and actually  _ wanted _ to sit next to, you realized that he was more than  _ just _ Captain America. He was Steve Rogers, the man behind the mask. The man who had lost everything was presumed dead, became unfrozen and woke up to a world where he knew he didn’t belong in. Still recovering from everything he had just lost, only to find out his best friend was still alive but had been ordered to kill him. 

 

Nat told you about how one of her dearest friends would break once he was behind closed doors, shut away from the rest of the world. How he barely kept himself together sometimes. How the war between Tony and himself had utterly torn him apart. It had almost cost him the one family he thought he’d never get back. She told you how he felt as if everything was slipping through his fingers once again, that no matter how hard he tried to build it all backup, it felt as if everything going to be ripped away from him and he wasn’t sure how he was going to fix it this time.  

 

Steve Rogers was a man who was trying his absolute best to start fresh, to put the past behind him. Sure he got his friend back and now all was going well, but you couldn’t help but think. This man, who has gone through so much in his life, fought for what he believed in and almost lost everything again. Why the hell would freakin’ Captain America even bother to pay attention to a girl like you. 

 

He was kind, thoughtful, a tall broad shouldered human meatball, who had the body of a Dorito. He paid attention when you talked to him, laughing along with you and actually treated you as a human being and not some object. Sure Jeffrey was a nice guy and made an okay boyfriend, but he never paid attention to you like Steve did. 

 

Steve came walking back with two steaming mugs in his hands, you smiled at him as he sat down and immediately took a sip of your coffee and savored the hot beverage. 

 

“Now, what would you like to know first, Steve?” 

 

You and Steve ended up spending the rest of the day chatting and laughing once in awhile when a funny story was brought up. You lost track of how many cups of coffee you had that day, but you didn’t care. It just meant you got more time to spend with Steve. Eventually, you both had to leave because the coffeehouse was closing, but even that didn’t stop your guys’ day from ending. Steve insisted on buying you dinner, considering you both hadn’t eaten yet. 

  
Steve was telling you a story about Bucky back in the war, but you weren’t really listening, you were just thinking about how happy you were that Jeffrey never showed up and you decided to stay in the coffee shop. After Steve dropped you off at your apartment, you immediately gave him your number, asking him if he’d like to join you for coffee again sometime. Steve, being the gentleman he is, he kissed your cheek softly, promising you he’d call. After waving him off, you sighed and leaned against the door. You headed into your kitchen after a few minutes to make yourself another cup of coffee. Except for this time, it was more than just coffee with cream and no sugar. 


End file.
